tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Elston
Brett Elston is a co-host of TalkRadar and has taken over for Chris Antista as the role of main host on several occasions. (44, 55, 65, 73) Brett grew up in Southern Illinois, learned English from coloring books, and worked at the salt mines of Toys R' Us for 5 years. It is during these 5 years that Brett developed his well-known crippling fear of Teletubbies. He started around June 18, 1999, since he said Tarzan just came out when he started working at Toys' R Us. His recollection of dates is impeccable, due to the fact that he is an autistic savant and a total goddamn nerd. He is now an Executive Editor and is on pace to dethrone Eric Bratcher for Executive Editor. ---- Notable Features: *Unfortualty he has an addiction to being violated repitivly by both a wii remote and numchuck at the same time. But is embaroused about it so he is biased against both the wii and ps3(no surprise there) * victim of both Tourette's Syndrome and Dissociative Identity Disorder, Brett sometimes makes random outbursts of happiness in the middle of the podcast when regressing to his 16-month old self, an unfortunate tendency that has garnered Brett sympathy among listeners. *Also a self-loather, Brett tends to wrongfully discredit himself often with the phrases "I don't know..." and "Whatever" after making a point. *Brett is also a masochist, forcing himself to write primarily about the Nintendo Wii, a console he hates about as much as a 16 month old can hate. *Has a pinched nerve located somewhere on his back (Weak point that can be attacked for massive damage). *Was murdered and replaced by an android from the future who forgot about the Beatles. *In a booze-inspired confession, admitted that he is a cow. *Also tends to say "uhhh" a lot during podcasts. *Has three Zelda tattoos and plans to have one related to every Zelda game. *Allegedly calls his dick and balls "The Triforce". *Was replaced by Brettbot on Episode 40 *Is actually voiced by Mikel Reparaz *Immortalized by Brettbot *Is captivated by the Moon *Enjoys Tactical Insertion *Can speak similarly to K.K. Slider and the characters from the first SNES Star Fox. "Baby Laugh" Brett also has a very notable laugh that is uncontrollable and usually occurs when he talks about Pokemon or Animal Crossing. It is a laugh shared by Tarzan and many other cartoon caracters when they are babies. It sounds much like this: thumb|300px|left Abrupt Death and Memorial Following the rampant criticism of Brett's lack of humorous dialogue and "Nazi-esque" regiment for the podcast, he unexpectedly died at 12:07 pm on February the 13th, 2010. His final words were... "*dies*". Although his twitter and GamesRadar forum accounts remain active it is not known whether or not it is merely Brett's ghost or an imposter attempting to keep his spirit alive. A memorial was started in his name on the GamesRadar forums. While he "died," this was nothing new, since he committed suicide homosexually with Mikel Reparaz in Episode 43. Twitter: @Brelston